Five Times Blaine Tried To Ask Kurt Out
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: And One Time Kurt Asked Blaine.


**A/N I've wanted to do one of these for ages, but I didn't have many ideas. For the first one, I know that's not what they say, but I didn't want to just copy the dialogue. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, the characters or the song by Katy Perry.**

**Enjoy!**

1.

Brushing the invisible dust off his blazer, Blaine took a breath and walked into the Warblers practice. He was meant to be practicing his duet with Kurt, but he wanted to ask Kurt out and maybe make out a bit. Hopefully. Peering round the open door of room 3, he saw Kurt sitting there with glue and a shoebox. He was so adorable, Blaine's heart ached. Strolling over to where the other boy sat, he coughed quietly.

"Hey, what's that?" He saw Kurt jump ever so slightly, and turn towards him.

"Decorating Pavarotti's casket. I'm jazzing up his grave!" Kurt joked, glancing at Blaine, who laughed softly.

"Well finish up! I-"Before Blaine could finish his sentence, Kurt's eyes had darted to the clock and he'd jumped up. He grabbed the casket and the accessories, and out his hand on Blaine shoulders.

"I'm sorry Blaine, if I don't leave now I'll be late for Friday Night Dinner!" He shot an apologetic look at Blaine. "I promise we'll practice on Monday, I'll call you!" Kurt ran out the door, leaving Blaine to look at his shoes feeling awfully rejected. He sighed, and left the room before he broke something expensive.

2.

As the ending credits of Evita rolled out, Blaine shifted under Kurt's weight and rolled over to face him.

"Kurt?" Smiling at him, Kurt unhooked his arm from Blaine's waist and turned on his back to look up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Blaine had put there. Kurt made a sound of acknowledgment for Blaine to carry on. "I don't want to mess up our friendship, but I really need to ask you something." Even when Kurt was lying on his side, Blaine could see his eyes light up in hope. Kurt rolled over so the pair was face to face, and Blaine's eyes flickered down to where his lips were. He inched forward that tiny bit, and he could've sworn Kurt did the same and-

_Ra-ra-aa! Roma-Romaaa! Gaga ooh lah lah! Want your bad romance!_

And there was Kurt, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Pressing the answer button, a big smile appeared on his face as he chatted to what Blaine could assume was Mercedes. Sighing, Blaine got up and changed the Evita disk to Rent. When Kurt had finished his chat with Mercedes, he asked Blaine what he was going to say.

"Nothing. Let's just watch the movie." Looking deflated, Kurt nodded in agreement.

3.

As he led the Warblers down to dorm room 443, Blaine's insides were fluttering. Was this going to go okay? They'd practiced so many times; the Glee club was singing it in their sleep. Once Blaine had explained the situation to them, they'd all agreed to do it.

"_Guys? Think you can help me serenade Kurt?" Wes looked at him suspiciously. Had the douchebag _finally _realized his feelings? _

"_Well, what song were you thinking of doing?" David questioned. Blaine smiled at him, before handing out the lyric sheet. The council simply stared at him. He wanted to confess his feelings to Kurt…. And he chose this song? Was he mad, or simply stupid? _

"_Are you sure Blaine? This song isn't really… the ideal one." Jeff told him. Blaine shook his head before reassuring them Kurt would love it, and please could they start rehearsing?_

Knocking on Kurt's room, The Warblers got into position. As soon as the door started to open, Blaine started singing.

**I want to see your peacock, cock, cock****  
Your peacock, cock****  
Your peacock, cock, cock****  
Your peacock****  
I want to see your peacock, cock, cock****  
Your peacock, cock****  
Your peacock, cock, cock****  
Your peacock******

Word on the street, you got something' to show me, me**  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery,  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating****  
Come on baby let me see****  
What you're hiding underneath****  
**

Eyes wide, Kurt stared at his club. What on earth possessed them to sing this! Not only did he hate Katy Perry, but this song was about wanting to have….you know. _It. _

Blaine smiled deliriously; taking Kurt's confused expression as a good thing. Nodding at David, the African-American started doing random backflips and dance moves.

**I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking****  
I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing**

As the Warblers finished the song, Blaine, panting but still with a grin on his face, looked to Kurt.

"What did you think?" He prompted. Kurt hesitated for a moment, before laughing.

"You guys weren't thinking of singing that for Sectional's were you?" He giggled. Blaine's eyes immediately looked down, before looking up with a false twinkle.

"No. Just wanted to give you a surprise." He said, defeated. **  
**

"Well I was definitely shocked! Good one guys, now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get back to studying." After Kurt had shut the door, Blaine tried not to let any tears fall. Why was this so damm hard! The Warblers left slowly, one by one, patting Blaine on the back as he left.

4.

Blaine picked up a clump of sand, and let it fall through his fingers. He was in absolute heaven and hell at the same time. He was at the beach with the Warblers, and he got to see Kurt shirtless all day. The problem was, he couldn't touch those delicious abs or run his hand through his wet hair. Looking over at a couple writing each other's names in the sand, he was struck with an idea. Grabbing a stick, he ran over to a small clearing. Looking back to check Kurt was occupied with playing in the sea, he wrote out his required message. Scanning over it, he ran back to Kurt.

"Kurtie! Come check this out!" Nodding, Kurt ran over to him and took his hand. Trying not to rake his eyes over Kurt's dripped wet body; he pulled him over to his message. Written in the sand was – _Will You Go Out With Me? – _And Kurt immediately awww-ed. **  
**

"Look at that! That's so romantic! I wish that would happen to me." He said, wishfully. Blaine looked confused, before looking back at the message. He realized he'd drawn the sentence next to the name "Lucie". Damm. Now it looked like he'd simply shown Kurt some guy asking out his crush. Which, in truth was what he was doing.

5.

It was Kurt's birthday and Blaine had no clue what to get him. He had 3 hours before he had to go to Kurt's party, and he was stuck. He grabbed a cake from his desk, the ones his mother had baked for him. Licking off the icing, he stared at the cake. That was it! Bake a cupcake saying "Will You Go Out With Me" and give it to him! He was a genius! He grabbed the ingredients he needed and flew down to the kitchen. He decided to bake a few extra for himself, with flowers on them. Putting Kurt's cupcake in his cupcakes into separate boxes, he threw on a tux and grabbed one of the boxes.

When he arrived at the party, he walked straight over to where Kurt was chatting to Rachel and Tina and handed him the cake box. Looking at him curiously, Kurt t opened the box and peered inside. Giggling, he put the box on a table and hugged Blaine.

"Blaine! Thanks so much! They're gorgeous, and they smell delicious! The flowers are a nice touch." Wait what! The flowers? Over Kurt's shoulders, he glanced into the box and internally groaned. Seriously? He'd given Kurt the box with the flower cupcakes in them. Typical. He forced a smile and tried to enjoy the rest of the party.

1.

Lying on his bed, Blaine was listening to depressing songs on his iPod. What was wrong with him! He'd tried countless times to ask Kurt out, yet none of them had worked. Either he'd done something wrong or Kurt simply didn't want to go out with him. He let the tears flow, and because of this, he didn't hear the door opening.

"Blaine? I want to talk to you." Sitting up and taking out the ear buds, Blaine glanced fearfully at Kurt. What was going to happen? Was he going to tell Blaine to back off? Was he going to say he had a boyfriend? Or he was dying? Or he was leaving Dalton? Or he was leaving Ohio and moving to England? Or-

"Do you want to go out with me? On a date?" Turning his head slowly, he stared at Kurt. Was this actually happening? Whilst Blaine was going over this in his head, Kurt had taken his silence as a no. "I'm sorry, I made this awkward. I'll go now, nice seeing you Bla-"Kurt was unable to finish his sentence. Mainly because Blaine had attacked his mouth. Lying down on the bed, the newly-stated couple kissed for another fifteen minutes. Carefully exploring each other's mouth, they slipped their tongues in and out, their hands moving everywhere. Once they'd broken apart, Kurt's normally pale lips were a juicy red, and Blaine's lips were pink and plump. Grinning up at him, Kurt asked-

"I'll take that as a yes?" Blaine's reply was to kiss him again.

Later, when Wes and David looked into Blaine's room after searching everywhere, they found the boys asleep and hugging each other, desperate not to let the other one go. They smiled softly, before closing the door and leaving them in peace.


End file.
